Zootopia: Destiny
by James Caudry
Summary: A Zootopia Story. Nick and Judy become Detectives and have to solve a case involving fires. Explores the themes of hope, love, and self worth.
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia: Chapter One

 **Judy Sneaks Out**

Darkness covers the room. It crawls out of the corner and over a chair. It floods over the floor and around the bed frame. The advancing darkness halts around a small square of light on the bed. Moonlight shines through an open window. In the light, lies a small figure with wide eyes. The eyes move back and forth watching as clouds slip past the window. Moments of darkness in gulf the young heroine, but the eyes shine bright, waiting for the clouds to break. The clouds breeze by and stars gleam through the night sky, shinning bright.

The bunny rolls onto her side and clutches her doll tightly. Her eyes close, this time waiting. Muffled footsteps approach the room, then light seeps through the cracks of the door. The door handle turns, and a spring tightens. Light pours into the room, sending the darkness scurrying for the corners and under the bed.

"See, she is asleep."

"I thought I heard something."

"Well you can ask her in the morning, but for now just let her sleep."

"Whatever you say honey bun."

The door closes and darkness races from under the bed. It ventures from the corners of the room, but halts around the small square of light illuminating the bed. The footsteps of parents resend down the hallway. The bunny sits up in the bed and waits. Her ear twitches listening for sounds half imagined and half real. With a small reassurance, she bolts out of bed, with doll in hand, and gathers a blanket from a drawer. She tiptoes and skips across the room to the window and pauses. Her breathing is quick, whether from excitement, or fear of being caught, made little different to this young heroine. As she stood still, she could hear a door shut in the distance and could feel the slightest vibration through the walls of the house. She counts to three, then slides the window open and climbs out.

Light from the porch reaches wide across the back yard. Tainting the grass and dirt with rust orange light. In the quite hours, a shadow glides across the lawn and into a nearby field of corn. The figure is dwarfed by the stalks of corn, acting as a small forest. The corn climbs a small hill, but stops just short of the brow, creating a small island of dirt. The bunny lays the blanket down in the small clearing and lies down. Her small heart pounds a steady beat as she takes deep dregs of breath from the cool night air. Her eyes glisten and sparkle as the heavens open to reveal the sky above. Stars blanket the sky, like a fine mist, that glows and twinkle. A star or two skip across the sky, temporarily adding a searing white light to the mix. The moon wanes and smiles at the rabbit, teasing her that she did not come sooner.

The bunny lifts her arm into the air and tries to grab the stars. When her hands remain empty, she then tries to draw on the sky.

"Those stars look like a building… and those look like a car."

She traces the stars with a finger. Then wipes the sky, to erase the imagined lines. She lies still and clutches her doll, for warmth. Her eyes comb the night sky and stop on a single point. In the sky she can see a special star. A purple star, right over her head. She raises her doll over her head and says.

"One day I'll live in Zootopia, and I'll stand out too."


	2. Chapter 2

Zootopia Destiny: Chapter Two

 **Police ball**

15 Years later

The sun falls below the horizon and the city's lights burn the midnight oil. From the sky, the crisscrossing network of city streets glow white and orange, like veins of energy. Each district takes on a different appearance at night. Light escapes the canopy trees of the rainforest district. The narrow tendrils of luminescent energy shine into the night sky. Evidence that some force crawls along the forest floor. Yet the dense foliage constricts the existence of this force. Tundra town glows like a foggy crystal. Sahara square flows and moves as cars scuttle around. The giant palm casino buzzes with commotion as cars and trains arrive and depart.

It has been a year since the events that first brought Nick and Judy together. Since then the two have worked hard to solve several cases and have changed departments. Nick and Judy now lead up the Crime Investigations Department.

Nick and Judy step out of their car and a slight breeze ruffles their cloths. Nick is wearing a black two piece suit, with a green palm tie. Judy is wearing a dark purple evening gown. Two diamond ear rings glisten in her ears and a chain of jasper hangs around her neck. Since the Lionheart case, Judy has adorn her head with a tuff of white-gray hair that she has styled to the side. This evening is the annual police charity ball. Many important people around the city gather to donate and enjoy the evening. It turns into an opportunity for the city elite to show off their cash and other expensive clothing. Nick and Judy on the other hand, ran out of ideas and decided to shuffle into the event late.

The police station is full of activity from the event. The stone spires outside are lit up with colorful lights and valets shuttle the cars of city officials and the social elite. Inside, the main foye is full of tables and chairs and mammals of all sizes. The center receptionist desk has been removed for the evening and a stage was erected at the far side of the room. Along the sides of the foye are tables, laden with food and drinks. Grilled asparagus, savory breads, and fresh fruits fill the air with palpable aromas. A small band sits on the stage and plays an upbeat tempo giving the party a playful soul.

As Nick and Judy take in the sight, a pig in a red skirt and white blouse approaches them.

[Hamton] "Hello, I'm Ashley Hamton. Welcome to tonight's charity event. May I help you find a seat?"

[Nick] "No I think we are good. Bossy pants here doesn't like it when she doesn't choose our seat."

[Judy] "Not true, I just don't like it when you choose the seats. We always sit next to the food and I end up smelling like potato salad for a week."

[Hamton] "Oh, I am sorry, and you two are?"

[Judy] "I am Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Nickolas Wilde."

[Nick] "How do you do?"

[Hamton] "I am well. Are you both police officers?"

[Judy] "We were, but now we head up the C.I.D."

Hamton raises an eyebrow.

[Nick] "We're detectives."

[Hamton] "You're that Nick and Judy. I have heard so much about you two. A very unlikely pairing, but you get the work done."

[Nick] "Yes, well thank you, and speaking about work. Would you be able to bring me an iced kiwi lime spritz with a cherry and one of those little umbrellas? Thank you doll."

Hamton stands still and stares at Nick, her mouth hangs open silently forming the letter A.

[Hamton] "Uhm, sorry but there is someone I need to go speak to."

Ashley waves at one of the city officials.

[Nick] "Wow, the moment some mammal cooler than us walks in it is like we don't even exist."

[Judy] "She seems nice."

[Nick] "She'll be lucky if she isn't fired by the end of the night."

Judy taps nick on the arm.

[Nick] "What?"

[Judy] "Let's just find a seat."

Nick and Judy find a table away from the food despite a well formed argument on behave of Nick. As they are taking their seat, Chief Bogo walks over to their table. He is wearing his police uniform, but it is obvious it has been cleaned, for the lack of coffee stains and stress wrinkles.

[Bogo] "About time you two showed up, I have been waiting for you all night."

[Nick] "The event started at eight, we thought we would take our time getting here."

[Bogo] "It is eleven."

[Judy] "What did you need Chief?"

[Bogo] "I wanted to fill you in on the Shorefront case, before-."

[Nick] "You died from a heart attack while eating all the potato salad?" Nick says in a monotone voice.

Bogo glares at Nick.

[Bogo] "I'm a nervous eater, and shut your mouth Wilde." Bodo exclaims.

[Judy] "What's the Shorefront case I haven't heard about it yet?"

[Bogo] "About three weeks ago officers Smith and Jorgenson discovered an abandoned complex in the Rainforest District. They made a primary sweep of the buildings and found nothing. However, after they returned to the station, they discovered that it never existed."

[Nick] "Ooh, spooky."

Bogo stares at Nick then knocks him off his chair and sits down.

[Bogo] "On paper. There is no record of there ever being a building. No permits were filed through the city. No blue prints in the archives. Not even a company sign out front."

[Judy] "Sounds like a real mystery. I am excited to hear what comes of it."

[Bogo] "I am glad you think that, because the case is yours if Smith and Jorgenson turn up empty handed, again. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

[Nick] "Is that why you knocked me onto the floor?"

Bogo drops a plates on Nick, who is still laying on the floor.

[Judy] "You can count on us, sir."

[Bogo] "I know I can, you two have a good night."

Chief Bogo walks away from the table and is swarmed by a group of reporters. Judy rapidly taps her foot on the floor, as Nick clambers onto his seat.

[Judy] "Yes, we have a case."

[Nick] "MIGHT, have a case."

[Judy] "We totally have it in the bag."

[Nick] "Not even left his hand yet."

[Judy] "But it is the thought that counts."

[Nick] "Why does he keep giving us these pointless cases?"

Nick rubs his head where the plate hit him.

[Judy] "They aren't pointless, remember when we helped Miss Baxter find her stolen ring."

[Nick] "It wasn't stolen she just misplaced it at the park."

[Judy] "What about the convince store thief, no one else thought to look in the attic."

[Nick] "Ya, because I could smell the cologne he stole."

[Judy] "Well what are you upset about, we are helping people as detectives, what else do you want?"

[Nick] "Those were small cases, which we solved in about a week. I want another Lionheart scandal or, remember when he had to investigate the Canister Co. mystery? We followed the VP for six weeks to figure out they were buying stolen car tires to make their containers."

[Judy] "I was there Nick, and I remember that we were almost caught on several occasions and you almost broke your leg."

[Nick] "It was exciting!"

Judy sighs.

[Judy] Well, not every case is going to be like a Lionheart or a Canister Co."

[Nick] "I know, I just thought we would have more to do as detectives."

[Judy] "Keep your head up, this is going to be a big case. I can feel it."

The band stops playing and Nick and Judy look over at the stage. Ashley Hamton is standing with a mic in one hand and a paper in the other.

[Nick] "She better not announce that they are all out of cherries."

[Hamton] "Can I get everyone's attentions please? Chief Bogo, if I have to come over there and remove your head from the potato salad. Humph, thank you everyone for attending the 87th annual Police ball charity event. I am Mayor Ashley Hamton."

Nick plants his face firmly between his hands.

[Hamton] "I will be the first to thank you for all that you do, each day, for the citizens of this city. We at city hall know that you do a hard job, and sometimes a thankless job. We of Zootopia thank you. Have a good rest of your evening."

Clapping.

Mayor Hampton walks off the stage and head towards Nick and Judy's table. She sets Nick's drink on the table and keeps walking. Nick peers through his fingers at the drink.

[Nick] "She forgot the umbrella."

Judy laughs.

[Judy] "Well if you are finished eating your foot, want to see if they haves blueberry pie?"

Nick pulls his hands down his face, then stands.

[Nick] "No problem, unless Clawhouser is here?"

[Judy] "Why does it matter if Clawhouser is here?"

[Nick] "Have you ever been around him while he eats?"

Judy shakes her head.

[Nick] "Well he goes into a trance and tries to eat anything that moves.  
He tried eating my hand once, said it looked like a cookie. My hands look nothing-"

Judy hits Nick.

[Nick] "Right I will get the pie."

Nick leaves in search of the blueberry pie. The band starts to play again. A song that reminded Judy of a waltz, but had a strong jazz beat. As Judy tapped her foot to the music and listened to the conversations around her, she notices a Doe approaching the table.

[Reporter] "Hi, sorry to bother you, but are you Judy Hopps?"

[Judy] "Yes I am, and you are?"

[Bamlie] "I'm Bamlie I'm a reporter from Zootopia Now, we're an online news service. Have you heard of us?"

[Judy] "I can't say I have."

[Bamlie] "No worries. If you aren't too busy, could I ask you some questions for an article I am writing?"

[Judy] "Sure, go ahead."

Bamlie sits and pulls out a notepad and pen.

[Bamlie] "So you were the first bunny officer to graduate the ZPD police academy is that correct?"

[Judy] "Yes I was, it was a crazy experience but I made it out alive, despite what my instructor kept telling me."

[Bamlie] "And where are you from?"

[Judy] "Bunny Burrow, born and raised."

[Bamlie] "Did you know former Mayor Bellwether well?"

[Judy] "I never had much of a chance to talk to her. She seemed very friendly but turned out to be a criminal master mind. Who knew?"

[Bamlie] "So you didn't work with her?"

[Judy] "No, I did not."

[Bamlie] "You're joking? You never talked to her after the academy, or helped her to catch Lionheart?"

[Judy] "What? No. I mean she did help us get access to the traffic cameras at one point during our investigation. But other than that I never saw her. It was just Nick and I."

[Bamlie] "Well that changes things."

[Judy] "Changes what?"

The reporter sighs.

[Bamlie] "Where do I begin? I have been researching the Lionheart scandal ever since I first saw the report on the television. I knew it was more than what the media was showing at the time. I had to dig, but I found it. You were the missing link."

[Judy] "I was?"

[Bamlie] "Yes, I turned my research to you and uncovered it."

Bamlie pulls out a folder and lays some pictures on the table. Most of them are of Judy while she is in uniform. But others are from yearbooks and police functions. There were a few of her with Nick. Then the reporter laid two photos that caught Judy's eye. One taken on the day Judy graduated from the police academy. The second was when Judy announced the link between the savage animals and their predator biology.

[Bamlie] "You might be interested in this one."

She pulled out a stack of papers that were stapled together. It was the Police Academy's exit exam, which every officer had to pass in order to become a cop. At the top of the paper was Judy's in her hand writing, but not in her hand writing, in bright red ink was the word, FAILED. Stabled to the back of the paper was a form filled out by Bellwether to override the exam results and allow her to graduate.

[Judy] "What is this, what are you trying to say?"

[Bamlie] "Bellwether was using you to get at Lionheart. You were never a real cop, just her puppet"

[Judy] "Where did you get all of this?"

[Bamlie] "I am sure you know, but I don't have to reveal my sources. And so you know I have it so my story will be published if anything was to happen to me."

[Judy] "Well I am sorry then, but this interview is over."

Judy pushes her chair out from the table and walks away. She finds Nick by the food tables arguing with Clawhouser.

[Nick] "Good news I got the last piece of pie. Sorry there's not enough for you."

[Clawhouser] "You only got the last piece because you stabbed me with a spoon. Are you crazy?"

[Nick] "We are talking about last piece of pie, so yes."

[Judy] "I am not hungry, let's go."

[Nick] "Is something wrong?"

[Judy] "I will tell you in the car, let's go."


End file.
